


Sugar Hearts

by SeraphimHeartStudios



Series: Miraculous Hearts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimHeartStudios/pseuds/SeraphimHeartStudios
Summary: France, the city of love, the home to the Parisian heroic duo. You'd heard of them many times while gazing at the news but you'd never thought too much about them or anything. After all you had your own things to do but now, your French language teacher has picked you to go to France to study.Stepping off the plane you marvel at the city in front of you. Now that you're here in Paris, how will your life go?





	1. Moving Away

Gazing out the window of the classroom, you watch as the clouds race by above and try to tune out the loud screams and shouting from your fellow classmates. You were waiting your teacher to start the lesson but as always he was late, you let out a tired sigh as the noise in the room grew. Beside you sat your friend, Leonidas, he could be loud and boisterous most of the time. You glance over at him, he was conversing with other members of your class, his laughter rung out louder than the others as if to prove your point about how loud he could be.

You look at him quietly, taking in his features. He was different to anyone you'd met before, he has one bright green eye and one electric blue eye hidden under his brown hair and perfectly tanned skin. You turn back to gaze out the window once more, you had a lot on your mind. Not only was your French language teacher going to announce some important thing he's been planning for months but it was only for a single student, you had no idea why your teacher would plan something for one student. Your thoughts drift away from your French class and to other things.  
The main thing on your mind was Timberwolf, an strange male hero who vanished over night in America and suddenly turned up where you lived without an explanation, he even kept himself quiet and hidden from everyone's view. You knew he was here because you ran into a few weeks prior as you were walking around the city.

 

* * *

 

 

_Your shoes hit the concrete pavement as you trudged quietly through the bustling streets, earbuds in and music covering the white noise from the people around you chattering away as you pass by. You glance down at your phone checking the name of the song and you take a quick glance at the time. 12:30pm. Letting out a sigh as you continue your way towards the university building for the open day you were supposed to be attending. Your friends had asked you to attend the open day with them to look at the various courses available.  
You glance up as the suns rays reflect off of the windows of the tall city buildings and amongst the glass buildings you notice some kind of figure moving though at first you hadn't payed any attention to it but the sudden shouting caused you to double take and look back up, just in time to see the figure being thrown towards you. Letting out a startled screech you jumped back, narrowly missing the person that had been thrown towards you and the people around you looked over in surprise before loud screaming could be heard over your music and the crowd of people dispersed around you, running in all directions. You were frozen to the spot as your eyes were drawn to the building the person had come from, a large spider like woman began to make her way towards you. In a swift movement you felt yourself being removed from your spot and you hair fluttered in front of your face until you felt the breeze around you come to an abrupt stop._

_Looking slightly up, you noticed you're met with a smiling masked face and you can't help but stare. "Darlin' it's rude to stare. A thanks is enough, now stay here." The person holding you speaks, their accent somewhere between a Texan and English accent and in that moment you realise they're a male and they had been speaking to you. You give a simple nod and watch them rush off, he stops for a moment allowing you to take in his features. He's wearing what seems to look a jumpsuit that almost seems like it has a brown, black and gold fur patter on it, black boots that seem almost like paws at the rounds, black gloves, a brown leather jacket with a fur collar and around his waist is a belt that seems to hold two daggers in holsters. "Name's Timberwolf!" He shouts as he waving slightly and disappears around the corner, you note that he seems to have a tail._

 

* * *

 

 

You hum slightly at the memory, you were so busy staring out the window and reminiscing that you hadn't noticed your friend poking you in the side. You scowl at two tone haired boy slightly and then give him an inquisitive look.

"What?"

"(Y/N) you're staring out the window, what are you thinking about?" Your friend almost whines, though before you have a chance to reply the door to the classroom is thrown open.

"Hello, my students. Hope you're all well, sorry I'm late but I come with good news." Everyone in the room began to chatter loudly, except for you who just watches as the teacher begins to make his way to his seat to begin setting up his belongings to start the class. You notice Leonidas shift beside you and you turn to him slightly.

"What do you think the news is?" He whispers to you and that surprises you a bit, normally he's loud and excitable so hearing him so quiet makes you somewhat worried.

"Could be anything. You'll have to wait and see." You can hear him huff clearly not liking your answer but accepting it nonetheless. It takes your teacher a few minutes before he clears his throat and taps a pen on his desk and the classroom goes quiet almost instantly. Your teacher looks over the room quietly for a moment before he grins. 

"Right, so some of you know that over the last few months I have been planning a rather special thing for one student. Well the plan has changed, I was going to have one of you looking after some exchange students but as they can't make it here I have instead decided that I am going to send two of you lucky students to France." The moment your teacher stopped speaking the class erupted into shouts of 'pick me and him/her'. Leonidas looks to you but didn't say anything, his behaviour was worrying you slightly but you didn't say anything on it figuring that he was keeping quiet so that he would be noticed by the teacher for not being loud and disrupting. So you followed his example, the pair of you just talking quietly between yourselves. You almost jumped when you heard the teacher bang on the desk slightly and raise his voice to tell the class to keep quiet. Your eyes were drawn back to your teacher as the class once again falls silent and a soft sigh escapes your lips as your teacher starts writing on the whiteboard behind him. The teacher, despite starting with some good news, eventually starts the days lessons not answering any questions about who would be going to France. Your mind begins to wander off again as you stare out the window, tuning out the lesson as the teacher continues to talk. The sound of someone clearing their throat is what snaps you back to reality, and your eyes are brought back to the teacher and the writings on the board. You quickly start writing down what's on the board before the teacher starts to rub it away, groaning slightly as you miss half of the notes but you feel a nudge and your friend passes his book to you and you thank him quietly and copy the notes as the teacher begins to speak again.

"Now. About the trip to France, I haven't decided who is going to be the second person yet and wont decide until I feel ready to. But. The first person who is going to go to France is.." There's a long pause and someone shouts out for the teacher to hurry up. "Fine, the first person is (Y/N). I hope you enjoy the trip and study up while you're there."

Your jaw drops slightly, you'd never have thought you would get to go to France but here you were with your mouth slightly open, staring at your teacher in disbelief. You hear someone shout and then you feel arms around you, it's Leonidas, he's hugging you.

"Woooooo!! Way to go (Y/N)!" You laugh lightly as your friend shouts in your ear, still hugging you. What are your parents going to think when you tell them? That's really the first thing that runs through your mind and you cant help but frown a little. What if they don't let you go? Your eyebrows knit together as you fall into a deep thought. The bell rings and you gather your things, Leonidas tells you to keep his notebook and copy out what you missed, the rest of the day goes by in a blur and you stare down at your phone.

 _[Can't pick you up today love, gonna have to walk. -mum xoxo]_  You sigh and frown at the text from your mother, she was probably held up at work and you nod to yourself as you take out your earbuds. Skimming through the music on your phone, you decide to play one of the playlists you normally use for your walks and exercise. Humming along to the music, you look around at the scenery as you walk along and over the bridge towards your house. It takes you a short while to get to your house, 15 minutes at most. You push the door open and call out, no ones home and you shrug it off as you dump your bag in your room and begin to do what work you have.

The moment you hear the front door open, you look up as you hear your father shout out a hello. You smile as you push your chair back and go to greet him with a hug, you've always been closer to your dad then your mum. "I have good news dad. And before you ask, I'm gonna tell you right now. My teacher picked me to go to France. He spoke to me after class, he said he was going to pay for our way and he had a place for us to stay."

"That's wonderful darling!" Your father hugs you tightly and rocks you back and forth slightly with a huge grin. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow morning, I believe. That means we should packing right away!" You laugh, still in your dad's bear hug and you can feel him nod slightly. The hug lingers a bit before he lets you go and shoo's you back to your room. You're giggling as you walk in and start searching for your suitcase, pulling it out with a small grunt and begin to decide what you are going to take. You start with summer clothes, a few shorts and tank tops, short sleeved shirts, then move on to autumn/winter clothes, scarves and button up coats and jeans and finally spring clothes, dresses and skirts. You can always mix and match clothes. You grab a bunch of shoes and underwear and bras and put them in your suitcase, you halt as you go to leave your room. You frown as you hear your parents.

"She is not going, David!"

"Diane, this is what she wants and  _ **I**_  am going to go with her."

"No! You are not!"

"This is not up for discussion"

You sigh and open the door, your parents conversation stops as you make your presence known by walking down the hallway and to the bathroom. You knew your parents had some problems but you didn't realise your mum would be so against this trip. You let out a sigh as you grab your things from the bathroom and walk back to your room to resume your packing.

Dinner goes slowly, you and your dad make small talk but your mum doesn't seem to be in a talking mood. The night rolls by slowly, even in your sleep and you grumble and roll over once the sun comes up. You know you need to hand in your work for the day before getting on your flight, you stretch and walk out to grab breakfast. You step into car and stare out the window, it's been a while since you've been driven to school. You greet all your teachers and hand in your work before racing back to your dads car and getting back in, it was only then that you noticed that your mum wasn't there. 

"Hey dad?"

"Yes (Y/N)?"

"Um, where's mum?" You hear your dad sigh heavily, he's pained and you can tell how hurt he is just by the sigh.

"She won't be coming with us." You know what he means, mum didn't want you to go. Didn't care about dad and you could tell he was hurt by that. You decided not to push it anymore, instead reaching over to turn the music up. Your dad shakes his head and laughs as you sing along to the music. It takes an hour or so to arrive at the airport and you grab you luggage and drag it behind you, eyes scanning to find your teacher who's supposed to be meeting you here. You wave and rush over once you see him.

"There you are! How are you? Excited?" You nod to answer your teacher's question, he hands your father the tickets once he catches up to you. He thanks him for the opportunity before he tugs you to follow him so you can get onto the plane, you wave goodbye to your teacher as you walk beside your father. If you were honest, you weren't really going to miss this place. You hum as you take your seat on the plane. You lean against your dad as the plane takes off, you were still tired and a nap sounded good after all, this was going to be a long flight.

When you woke, you were being shaken slightly. You look up rubbing your eyes.

"Dad?"

"We're here."

Following your dad off the plane, still rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You look around quietly, you're frightened to be in an unfamiliar country. Standing in the airport lobby, as your dad was trying to figure out which way you were meant to go, gave you time to stare at the television. You watched as the news was playing, something about 'akumatized victim', it's hard to tell over the chatter of everyone in the airport and you give it a confused look. What did that mean? You can't help but ask yourself silently as you continue watching, there's something about Ladybug and Chat Noir. You make a realisation that those were the heroes of Paris, you'd almost forgotten about them during your rush to get all your stuff done over the last few weeks. Hearing your father call for you, you have to rip yourself from the television and begin to make your way over to him assuming that he's finally worked out where you're meant to be going.

You follow your dad out to the taxi he's waiting at and he speaks rather clearly to the driver, you stare out the window as you're being driven down the streets of Paris. The sun was setting causing the sky to become a mixture of orange and pink and some purple, you smile at the sight. It was really pretty here and you couldn't say that it wasn't. Saying a short thank you to the driver as he pulls up to your new address and you get out. Pulling your luggage inside to the house, you almost race upstairs to claim a room as your own. The one without the balcony, you decide on, why? because you had taken note that the roof had a medium space for you to put things up and you honestly want to have that space then the small balcony.


	2. Schooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edited a few things in this. I'm writing the next chapter and it'll have Timberwolf in it. I've put what is said in French in bold italics.

 

You had taken your time putting your things away and getting your room sorted out before you started putting things in your new rooftop space. You string along some small fairy lights after setting your chairs and table up, though you frown a little. Something was missing. Pot plants. You decided the rooftop needed something green and you race back downstairs to talk to your dad.

"Dad? Can we go out today? I'd like to get some pot plants for the rooftop, it's kind of bland otherwise." You didn't give him a chance to answer at first but he chuckles and nods before getting up from the couch and grabbing his coat. You grab your own coat and race out after him as you remember he's a lot faster at walking then you are, you took in your surroundings as you walked alongside your father.

"How does it feel to be in another country, my girl?" Your father's question was sudden and you hum slightly as you think.

"Well, seeing as I'm a first year university student. It's not bad, I like it here but we'll have to see. We  _did_  just arrive here though dad. Why do you ask?" You throw in your own question right at the end though it seems to go unnoticed by your father as he doesn't answer and you frown a bit at him.

 

It takes a couple of hours to finish shopping all together, you got pot plants and a bunch of other things for the whole house. You decide to put the plants for rooftop in the corner, like a small forest of it's own. Smiling at the sight of your new "mediation" spot, you walk downstairs and look through the fridge. It's packed, which means your father had put everything away while you were sorting out your own thing. You grab a couple of things and throw together a quick meal of 2 minute noodles and some vegetables. You take your seat at the table and quickly get to work devouring your creation as your father walks into the room, at first he doesn't speak as he sits down and he waits for you to finish your food. That meant he had news. You push the now empty bowl slightly away as you wait for him to start, though he still doesn't speak as he holds out a paper sheet to you. Taking it inquisitively and staring at it for a moment before you realise what it was, a university timetable. You almost completely forgot that you had to study while you were here. You go over the timetable quietly before looking at your father with a small smile, you knew that wasn't all.

"Dad?" It's a simple word but it's also a question to the older man sitting in front of you, still in his business suit. He frowns and sighs as he pushes his glasses up. He didn't want to speak but it was clear that he had to tell you something.

"I'm just tired, sweetheart, nothing else. I'll drop you off tomorrow for school okay?" You give a nod as you grab the bowl and your timetable, placing the bowl in the sink and then heading upstairs. You didn't want to push your father to tell you anything and yet at the same time, you wanted to know. Maybe some proper sleep would help, undressing and getting into bed, you pass out almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

The soft knocking on your door is what wakes you up in the morning, you know who it is. Your dad, he's woken you up every day for school since you were a kid, he's basically your alarm when all your other alarms don't work. You sit up, running a hand through your dishevelled hair and let out a loud yawn. You give yourself time to wake up, change, get breakfast and then grab anything you think you're going to need for your classes. You're really running on auto right now but still awake enough to say hello to your dad as he gives you a hello. You barely catch that he's gotten a car for him to drive him to work and you to class, you just nod as you devour what breakfast you had put together. Toast. He makes a somewhat smug remark at your choice but laughs through it as he goes out to get the car and you take the opportunity to wake up completely, with a stretch you can feel and hear some of your joints pop. The noise and feel always grossed you out a bit but you never really complained about it, grabbing your bag you walk out into the frosty morning outside and make a small complaint as you hurriedly lock the door behind you and rush to the car.

"Excited for your first day?"

"Kind of? I mean, I know I speak French but I'm not that good and my teacher didn't specify how long we were staying or what school. So I'm mostly nervous about all of this."

"Hmm."

"Dad? Are you... Are you listening?"

"I am sweetheart, just thinking. If you're really that nervous then maybe you can start a new project?"

"A new project? Like what?"

"Maybe..." Your dad takes a moment to think, the silence is somewhat nice. You watch out the window as the sun begins to coat the sky in it's oranges, pinks and purples and the suns rays peek through the mist as if it were like a curtain. "What if you started a blog on one of those sites? Timblr? Twitch? Tweetie? I don't know." You can't help but choke out a laugh, you know he knows the names of the sites but you really can't help it. He's always trying to make you laugh and smile and you love him for it.

"You mean Tumblr and Twitter? I don't think they'd be a good idea but anything's possible, right?"

"That's right, my girl! Just think about it, might help with some things." The rest of the ride was kind of silent, though you didn't really mind. It was comforting and you were pretty sure you almost fell asleep a few times until you felt the car come to a stop.

"Here?"

"Yup. Have a good day."

"I will, thanks dad." You give him a quick kiss on the cheek and jump out of the car, closing the door behind you as you take in a deep breath. Students were pooling in to the buildings and you glance behind you knowing full well your dad has left and you can't jump back into the car and ask to go home. Letting out the breath you were holding, you begin to walk towards the main building. The name 'Collège Françoise Dupont' is towering over the main door in massive gold letters, you find it somewhat intimidating but you try your best to ignore the feeling. You step quietly into the schools main foyer and you stare at the inside despite almost being shoved over as a group of students rush to get to their own class. Letting out a soft sigh you begin to make your way towards what you suspect to be the reception desk, looking through the glass you sigh as you push open the glass door and reach to ring the bell.  
_Ring, ring._ The bell chimes twice and a small lady with auburn hair walks to greet you. You try not to seem startled or nervous as you look for the words in French to explain your predicament.

" ** _Hello, how can I help you_**?" 

" _Uhh.. **I'm the new transfer student**_?" You scramble for the words trying to figure out what was right to say, you kind of scold yourself as your statement comes out more like a question and the receptionist nods slightly before she goes to look for something in one of the filing cabinets.

" ** _Do you have your schedule_**?"  You nod furiously at her question as you dig through your bag and pull out the piece of paper. She takes it from you and writes something on the top, you assume it's your name and your teachers name. She seems to wave over another student and they come over with a smile.

" _Bonjour Alissa, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?_ " She chimes slightly. The two seem to have a conversation a bit too quickly for you to understand though it gives you time to look over the girls appearance. Deep blue-black hair that shines so nicely, her bright blue eyes almost sparkle with happiness and her attire is nice and clearly well thought out. " ** _Come on, you're in my class. I'll show you around_**." She speaks once turning to you and you nod, following her timidly to the stairs and up to the third floor.

" ** _I'm Marinette_** _._ "

"(Y/N)" You repeat after her, you follow her to the classroom and you know what each room number is thankfully. You're a little nervous as Marinette tells you you've reached your classroom, thankfully she walks in first greeting those she knows. You take a second to catch your breath before you walk in behind her hurriedly, only quietly giving a greeting to your new teacher who clearly wanted you to introduce yourself though Marinette speaks up for you and explains that you were the transfer student.

The lesson, having been mostly introductions and going through your first assessment which was to pick a theme and create a collection of clothes based around that theme, goes past quickly and you collect your things swiftly before checking your timetable. Surprisingly, that was your only class for the day and you let out a relieved sigh but you almost jump when you feel a hand on your shoulder. It's just Marinette, who softly asks if you want to join her and her friends. You think about it but politely decline, right now, you wanted to get used to the school. Waving goodbye to her as she leaves with her group, you realise you've been left alone but in reality you're not too bothered.

"She was really nice.." You mutter to yourself as you scoop up your bag and throw the strap over your shoulder before you head on your way, weaving through students so you can learn the layout of your new school. It's big, and by big, you mean it's absolutely massive. You've spent the most of the day learning where everything is, the cafe which happens to be on the floor above where your fashion classroom is. The school has a building for sports, one for computers, another for science and the main building for the arts. It makes you smile that at least some place is choosing to accommodate the artists more then everything else.

You begin your walk home, enjoying the afternoon sunlight hitting your face.

"I wonder what I should grab for lunch? Would dad be home by now?" You're talking to yourself as your sneakers hit the concrete pavement in a steady rhythm, normally you'd have one of your earphones in and listening to music while the other would be with Leonidas. You frown slightly, your best friend wasn't here to enjoy the gorgeous streets or sights. You take a moment and fiddle with your phone before you stop your steady walk and turn the camera on, snapping up pictures of the scenery and sights. You'll send them to him later.

Humming a small tune to yourself as you grab your earphones out, ready to put some music on as you continue your way home. You could really learn to love this place way more then where you lived before, not that you didn't mind living in Australia, it just got really hot or really cold and the weather just couldn't make up it's mind half the time. You let out a soft laugh as you press play on your music, thinking about where your home  _was_.

You weren't really paying to much attention as you began to cross the street, your music wasn't loud but you couldn't seem to hear anything over it. Pulling out one of the earbuds, you realised how quiet the street was and you paused your walk once you were on the other side of the road, looking around you realised that there wasn't anyone around.

"That's... not normal. Where is everyone?" You mutter under your breath, pausing your music quickly as you continue to scan the empty street for anyone. A frown finds it's way onto your face and you find yourself beginning to move on autopilot, wanting nothing more to get out of the eerie street right away, you glance at your phone. _3:30pm_. Where was everyone? Shouldn't it be busy out here? Questions formed in your mind as you found yourself picking up your pace into a run instead of a quick walk, you weren't that far from your house but you really just wanted to get off the streets.

A scream pulled you out of your thoughts and your head whipped around to look for the source, a woman, dressed in a black dress, she kind of looked like a witch. The highlights on her dress were a bright purple and she was tossing a deck between her hands, you took a step back and she just stepped forwards.

"Don't like cards? Or magic? Fine! I'll show you all what I, Magicia, can do!" She screeched as she drew a card, honestly if you weren't so scared that she might actually hurt you, you might have made a Yu-Gi-Oh joke. You turned right on your heels and began to run as fast as you could, there was a loud  _ **BOOM**_ from behind you and you glance over your shoulder slightly, the crazy woman was throwing her cards at you and each time they hit the concrete pavement they seemed to explode. 

"Is this normal in Paris? Oh god, please what kind of joke is this?" You cry as you try to push yourself to run faster, the woman, Magicia, catching up to you slowly on her broom? You think it was a broom, you don't really want to turn and look again, you make a choice and you jump to hide in a bush just as one of her cards explodes where you had been the moment prior. Holding your breath you wait until you think it's clear and quietly step out from your hiding place, you look around and once deem that the crazy woman is gone you let out the breath you were holding in a heavy sigh.

Not wanting to wait and see if 'Magicia' would come back you make a speedy run home and slam the door behind you. Falling into the couch you let out such a relieved sigh as you turn the TV on and watching whatever you could find before you felt yourself beginning to fall asleep on the couch.

 

* * *

 

The moment you wake up, you can see your dad's coat is hanging up and there's a blanket over you. You smile and yawn with a stretch, you must've slept for a while as it's almost sundown. Standing up, you turn the TV up to listen to the news as you make your way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

_["Today Paris was attacked by Magicia, who showed up after a magic shop was broken into. It turns out the woman who owned the store was outraged by who had ruined her business and had become akumatized......"]_

"Akumatized?" You stop for a moment as you listen to the news, stuck in thought for a moment before shaking your head and getting back to work on your meal. Ramen. You had learnt from an old man who lived down the road from you, he hadn't had his own kids and it was a nice thing to allow him to pass on his knowledge to someone, even if that someone was you. You always felt guilty because you rarely made the delicious meal unless you felt like you needed it, it had become a sort of comfort or cheer up meal.

 _["..Had it not been for Ladybug and her sidekick Chat Noir, Paris may have fallen into despair.."]_ You sigh slightly as you had missed most of the story but you shrug it off as your food is done and you take it to the table to eat.

 _'Ladybug and Chat Noir? Heroes right? I wonder if they're like Timberwolf though, he seemed nice that one time and he seemed like a hero but I thought heroes were in stories?'_  You think to yourself as you wait for your meal to cool slightly before you begin eating, you'd have to do some research on this later.


	3. Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on, English will be in italics. also (n/N) means nickname

 

The days had begun to turn into weeks and you had finally felt like you were at home, you had also managed to weasel out of your father that your mother had been talking of divorce and as much as it worried and saddened you to know that your mother didn't want to be part of the family. You understood that this might have been necessary.

 

Currently, you were helping Marinette with her English assessment, being the only fluent English speaker in your new group of friends. You had found out a few weeks that Alya was the one behind the Ladyblog, it had taken you a while to speak to Alya as you were being rather shy about talking to anyone other than Marinette. You had promised her that you would take a look at it when you weren't currently drowning in assessments, the only thing you really knew about it was, one, it was dedicated to the Parisian heroes and, two, Alya had been running it for _years._  
You turn back to Marinette as she asks you yet another question, though you're only half listening to it. You scan over her English essay draft and with your all mighty red pen you begin your job. Editing. You go through the essay and circle and rewrite parts that either don't make sense or have mistakes in it. Placing the papers down you look towards your rather nervous midnight blue haired friend and smile lightly.

"You're getting better Marinette, there's still a few things but they're small. Mostly spelling errors and a few words that don't belong." You compliment her, you're glad you can help her out. Marinette almost squeals in delight at your words, throwing her arms around your shoulder to give you a huge hug.

_Ping._

_Ping..._

_Ping._

You let out a soft sigh as your phone chimes to tell you of the new messages someone was sending you, picking up the device you tap the screen to look at the messages. Leonidas. The one person you missed back in Australia, you had both been in contact with each other a lot more lately. Sending small messages and listening to him complain about winter and how there was no snow as usual, he was always one to make you smile and seeing his messages often brought a smile onto your face.

** {Leon: Oiiiiii, guess what (n/N)?!} **

You almost choke on air at the nickname as you try to hold back a laugh, you knew this was either going to be great or going to be terrible. There was no other two ways about it when he called you by his nickname.

** {(n/N): What have you done this time?} **

You hum as you wait for a response, almost forgetting Alya and Marinette's presence as one of them leans on you to see who you're talking to.

"Who's that?"

"My best friend, from my home. He's kind of an air head but he's great." You smile as you explain your best friend to your new friends.

**{ Leon: Hey! I haven't done squat this time ): Why would you think that?}**

** {(n/N): um, because it's you?} **

** {Leon: Well I haven't done anything. But it's good news but I suppose now you'll have to wait.} **

** {(n/N): wait for what?} **

You huff slightly when Leonidas doesn't reply and you shove your phone into your pocket. You know he'll message you about something completely different later after he stops being a sort of grump. Turning to look up at Alya, who has just nudged you in the side, you give her a very confused look.

"What?"

"Is he your.. boyfriend?" Alya questions you with a smirk of some kind. You throw her a somewhat horrified look.

"I thought I made it clear that he was my **best**  friend, not my boyfriend. Plus dating isn't really on my mind, I'd like to focus on my studies first."

"Well, that's fair enough. Though I think Mari is too busy staring at Adrien half the time to focus on anything else."

"What?!"

"That might explain why she's always borrowing my notes." You and Alta share a laugh as Marinette becomes flustered and attempts to defend herself through her stutters as you both take a breather from teasing her about her clear and obvious crush on the young blonde model in your classes. You had gotten used to giving Marinette a nudge during class to keep her focused on what she was supposed to be doing, though you had taken note that she had been missing a lot of classes but you never pressed her about the reasons as to why, always assuming that she was either not feeling well or was helping her parents in their bakery.

You hum softly to yourself as you fall into thought. You didn't have any other classes for the day so most of your day was free, you were grateful for only having a few classes a week. Your thoughts on how you were going go spend the rest of the day were interrupted when Alya made some kind of excited noise and your attention instantly makes you tuen to her as she shoves her phone in your face.

"Oh my god! Look, (y/n), there's an akuma attack happening which means if we go we can see Ladybug in action!" Alya practically squeals as she grabs your wrist and drags you to stand, you grab your bookbag quickly as she begins to pull you away from your table with a rather concerned Marinette left shouting about how it was too dangerous before she vanishes from your sight.

You begin to grumble as you trail behind Alya, you had only ever encountered a single one of these Akuma victims though that had been weeks prior and even then it had cost you a lot of time running away from them. You had been trying so hard to avoid meeting anymore of these people, mostly because you really liked your life. Alya continues to walk, only stopping to check her phone before continuing her march.

"Almost there. Now trust me, we won't be near the fighting. Close enough to see and record but not close enough to get hurt." Alya reassures you as she comes to a complete stop and she hides herself behind a parked car. You, reluctantly, follow her actions only peering over her shoulder slightly as she gets her phone out to start recording. Ahead of you is a man dressed in some kind of dark blue robe with a green sash, you can't tell what he's holding but you really didn't want to move in case he saw you. Alya moves her phone slightly to get a better angle of the villain of the day as she records, so far nothing's really happened but that didn't seem right for some reason though that thought was interrupted the moment a red clad figure landed not to far from you and your friend. Alya excitedly whispered out the heroine's name. You felt a little safer with the hero of Paris in front of you.

"It would seem you have fallen straight into my trap Ladybug." The man appeared behind the heroine with a laugh and as she went to punch him she found herself stuck in place. A small giggle bounces off the walls and seems to echo, causing you to shiver a bit as you watch the scene in front of you. A little girl steps out from an alleyway, dressed in a pale brown and green dress in her hands seems to be a bag of some kind.

"Name is Vanity. And this is Caramel. No one is more beautiful or has better taste than us." The man, Vanity, speaks as he runs a hand along Ladybugs cheek. "Such a beautiful miraculous belongs with someone as-" Vanity gets interrupted by a metal pole being flung at him and straight at Ladybugs feet. The pair jump away from each other as another person joins Ladybug, you recognise them as Chat Noir. Ladybugs sidekick.

"Good timing, Kitty."

"As always, my lady."

The anger from Vanity was clear as the second hero appeared and freed the heroine. Caramel rummages through her bag and threw what looks to be like a toffee pudding at the heroes, coating them in a thick syrup which began to harden quickly though Chat, on Ladybugs instructions had sprung a firehouse nearby washing the syrup off the pair. The four went toe to toe with each other through the streets, Alya chasing off after them with you behind her as she continues to film the fight.

Syrup and sweets are thrown and dodged, or batted back by the leather clad hero while mirrors and glass shards are hurled towards Ladybug who swings her way out of each attack.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug calls out confidently as she raises her hand upwards and a pink light fills the air around her.

Her lucky charm provides a roll of duct tape. Swinging into action she quickly gets to work taping the pairs hands to each other while Chat provides a distraction, flipping and jumping every which way. Breaking the cameo portrait and tearing the silk bag, two black and purple butterflies flutter out in an attempt to escape with no luck as they're caught in Ladybugs yo-yo and are released as pure white ones instead. To you, it's an impressive display and both you and Alya watch in awe though it's almost ruined when Alya scrambles up and rushes towards the heroes, she begins bombarding them with questions until Ladybug nervously and politely excuses herself, before swinging away on her yo-yo.

"Man, I really thought I could've gotten another interview. Least there's Chat." Alya turns to where the black clad hero was standing, only to find an empty spot.

"Guess they both had places to be, come on Alya, let's head back." You say giving the girl a reassuring smile as you begin paying attention to her again. She pouts and nods, walking beside you as you both head back towards the campus. You were hoping that you and your friends could head to the bakery and get something to eat for lunch.

As you both pass by the river, you hadn't expected the weather to turn sour. It began pouring and you let out a startled cry before you and Alya made a run for cover, laughing and joking as you found a dry spot to stand under as you waited for the weather to lift slightly.

"Oh man, I hope Mari is okay and is inside. This rain came so suddenly." You laugh and shake your head, a sort of attempt to dry it in some way. Alya playfully shoves you.

"Stop that, you're making me more wet."

You both stand around, throwing bad jokes at each other as the rain continues to pour down. Eventually it does begin to calm down though as you look at the time, it's way past lunch time but you both agree to still grab food. You stop past a cafe and grab a small sandwich to take away, needless to say the cashier gives you both a strange look and you both try laughing it off as you exit with your late lunch.

Stepping into the university foyer you both let out a sigh of happiness as you feel the warm air hit you both, warming your bones. Your head snaps towards the right as you hear someone snicker before laughing loudly, there standing before you was a blonde girl dressed in a pale yellow dress and white coat.

" _ **Chloe**_." Alya growls as she spots her. You don't really recognise the blonde but from the way Alya greeted her, you can tell she doesn't like her.

"Look, I don't know why you're laughing but it'd be appreciated if you left." You speak sternly, not really liking the fact that this person was laughing at you. Chloe, lets out a small huff.

"Yeah, Chloe. Just go somewhere else and find other people to bug." Alya rolls her eyes as she tries to wring her shirt out.

"You can't tell me what to do at all! I'm the mayors daughter AND Ladybugs bestest friend." She huffs and storms off in a rather large huff, you're not sure but you can only assume because you told her to leave.

"She has a problem..." You shrug your shoulders at your thought before following Alya's lead and trying to wring out your shirt and hair.

"You have no idea. I'm not sure how someone like her could be Ladybug's best friend but it's not like she's ever said that was untrue."

"Maybe she doesn't want to hurt her feelings? From what you've told me, she's really nice to people."

You both nod slightly but don't keep talking about Chloe or the apparent friendship between her and the heroine. Deciding it's going to take a while to dry off so you both sit in the foyer and talk, it's mostly about Ladybug and you mostly allow Alya to do the talking as the Parisian heroes are kind of new to you in most ways.

 

* * *

 

"There was a hero once I met.. I think? Back in Australia." You start, might as well say it now that you're on the topic of heroes. Alya's eyes widen slightly as she beams at you.

"Oh MY GOD. Really? Tell me about them!" She exclaims with a big smile, you frown a little as you look over her.

"I wish I could.. we didn't really talk and he was gone as quickly as he turned up."

"Really? That's a shame, how do you know they were a hero?"

"They got me out of a fight they were in, he was... different, than the heroes here." Alya lets out a small hum in thought as you finish talking though you shrug it off, no point asking after her thoughts just yet.

"He didn't talk much, only told me not to stare and what his name was. Well, kind of. I mean it was his hero name? Title? Something like that? But I've tried looking him up Alya! There's barely anything about him! Which I find really weird, how does a hero stay OUT of the spotlight?" You couldn't help but voice your thoughts to her. You knew that the hero you'd met so long ago now was never going to be seen again, or at least you assumed so. You checked articles for the news in Australia, in America, anywhere and there was nothing. You never realised how strange that was until now. That someone who was meant to be a hero had managed to go so dark after a short amount of time and after being in a spotlight so bright for so long. _'How does someone vanish so easily?'_  That was the main question on your mind.

"Woah girl, calm down for a second. What was his name? You haven't yet told me that, so while we're waiting for ourselves to stop being so damp. Do you mind? Oooh what if I interview you about this?"

"Alya, I don't know much about him so I don't think I'll be able to help much with the interview, plus it seems like a waste of time with my lack of knowledge." You watch as she frowns and taps her chin in thought for a brief moment. Turning your attention to the foyer door that had been left wide open when Chloe had stormed out of earlier, a cool breeze makes its way through it and because your clothes are still slightly damp you shiver slightly. Your mind races with all sorts of things, the main thing being the heroes you know about. You hadn't ever met Ladybug or Chat Noir but you knew Alya had, she seemed to know the duo rather well but you weren't entirely sure if they were friends or if she was just well informed. You did follow her blog on the Parisian duo and the information was  _very_  detailed and there was so much of it, starting quite a few years ago now, but that didn't stop you from admiring them or what had happened. Your thoughts were once again interrupted by someone grabbing your arm and you were beginning to get dragged along, when you finally snap out of the small haze you were in you notice Alya stringing you along, speaking quickly about something good going down? You weren't entirely sure but you allow the other to drag you behind despite your arm feeling rather sore.

 

Your feet connect hard with the wet pavement as you try your best to keep up with Alya, who has her phone out, you're not entirely sure until you actually reach where she's been dragging you to. Smoke flowed through the streets making it hard to see what exactly was going on but you could certainly hear footsteps, the sound of metal clashing with metal and something reeling back like that of a string. Alya had almost shoved you over while she leans slightly over you to get a better look at what was going on, the smoke was finally clearing as a a small gust of wind sweeps through the street. Silently thanking the wind for making it clearer to see the sight before you, you try to focus on where exactly the footsteps are coming from. You do locate the source, there in a red suit is a person, Ladybug you assumed, swinging through the street towards who you assume is her partner dressed in black, Chat Noir. He seems to be locked in a fight with someone else, and yet, all you saw was a blur of brown and black as the cat themed hero continued his fight. Alya almost squealed as the fight was slowly making it's way towards you both.

"Y'all are really rude to new folk aren't you? Shame really. Thought I was just bein' polite by introducing myself to the locals." 

"Stop messing with us! We know you're no hero, just be honest with us and admit that you're just here for our miraculous."

"What in tarnati-"

The other had been interrupted by Ladybug throwing her yo-yo towards them and forcing them to roll out of the way, the three were beginning to get dangerously close to your hiding spot. Alya, however, didn't seem to mind at all as she continued to film the occurrence. You silently watch as the figure in the brown suit stand up and start taking more steps back, you're able to get a better look at them. Their suit is not just brown, but also black and gold. A large fluffy tail is connected to the suit at his lower back, just above his ass and you take note there's a belt around his waist. The coat he's wearing is brown with black and gold markings.

It takes you longer than you would like to admit to recognise the male figure. There standing before you, arms raised and weapons locked with Chat's weapon is Timberwolf. Now that you're closer you can make out that his weapon is actually one dagger and a revolver. You hadn't realised that now you were standing up from your hiding spot and all eyes had turned to you, freezing up a bit the moment you realise you're standing and Alya seems to move to focus her camera on you instead. The world around you seemed to move so slowly, Timberwolf slides his weapons back into their holsters as he makes a dash towards you. Chat Noir and Ladybug both shout something as he reaches where you're standing, you watch as his bright eyes flick between you and your friend.

" _Darn it, why'd there need to be two people here. Got to get them outta here."_  The hero speaks in fluent English, to which you scowl at understanding him perfectly. You're about to protest when you feel your body being lifted off the ground, it takes a moment for you to register in your head what's happened. You, and Alya, have been thrown over his shoulders. You give her a really confused look, to which Alya just shrugs at you but you know she's still filming.

"Hey! Put them down you villain!"

"Not a villain, how many times do I need to tell ya that?" 

Timberwolf is off, running through the streets with you and Alya on his shoulders. At this point you have no idea what's going on, you're along for the ride now. Alya tries to throw questions at the man carrying you both but it's hard to hear with how fast he's running, he leaps up a building and across them. You've lost track of time, your hair whips about as Timberwolf keeps going and it's hard to see where you are in Paris now, when your hair isn't in the way of your vision you can set that the sun has begun to set.

 

* * *

 

Your hair finally stops getting in your face but you have to brush a lot of your hair out of your face, it's only then that you realise that the male has stopped running and has placed you and Alya down. You look around, scanning where you are and you stop as you see a silhouette. There he stands, Timberwolf, he's stretching in front of you both.

"Who are you? Are you a hero like Ladybug and Chat Noir? Where do you come from? What's your name? Your powers? Oh, oh! How come your here? Do you have a partner? Why were you running from Ladybug and Chat Noir? Why were you fighting?" Alya begins to bombard the male with questions, not giving him time to actually answer them. She has her phone in his face and he moves her back a bit, to give himself some kind of space but you assume it's to get the camera right out of his face. You let out a small laugh as you watch Alya, she seems so happy to have another hero around though you give her a confused look as she turns to look at you.

"(Y/N), you should totally help me out with a new blog! One for our new hero here!"

"Uh, let me think on that. But, don't you think we should let him have a breather so he can answer your questions." You suggest with a laugh, her enthusiasm was infectious and you had to admit that you, like Alya, were very curious as to why he was here as the last time you had seen this hero was back in Australia when he had saved you from that spider lady.

You hear a small thank you from the rather tall male, you're guessing he's about 6'2" and you wait patiently for him to actually answer any of  Alya's questions.

"My name is Timberwolf and I am a hero, I'm just here to help out." He speaks confidently and with a massive grin on his face, and now you wait for him to answer **all**  of the other questions. Why is he here? Why was he fighting? All of Alya's questions were the same as you had currently.

 

 


	4. Hello Again Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also love to see what you guys can come up with for the next villain. Now, I will be adding in a few of the canon villains however I'd also like to have a bunch of villains made by not just myself but you guys! Of course, you will be credited in a note above the chapter your villain appears in if it gets selected. For this I'd like to see  
> Villain's name.  
> Villain's power.  
> Weapon.  
> Outfit.  
> Akumatized item.  
> Targets  
> Cause.
> 
> Please place your villain description in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for listening! ~ Seraph

 

"If you must know, I'm from America. My powers I'd prefer not to discuss, I'm here because I'm passing through and I'm  _trying_ to help. I was running away because that cat attacked me assumed I was a corrupted civilian trying to take away their miraculouses which is absurd! I have my own why would I want theirs? The cat just wouldn't listen to me no matter how many times I stressed that I wasn't a bad guy, he just kept swinging that baton at me." Timberwolf huffs loudly as he answers most of the questions he was asked by Alya.

"What about your partner? You do have one, right?" You speak up after realising he hadn't answered that one yet. His gaze falls on you and you can just see the scowl on his face despite the shadows that hide his features from the light behind him.

"I-I don't talk about them..." His voice falls to that of a whisper and you have to give Alya a look to prevent her from prying the new hero in town. You're glad that she doesn't pester him but you're fully aware she'll try to later on whenever they cross paths again.

The silence around you all is deafening and you're trying to come up with something to say, your mind is racing with things to say or do.

"Thank you." You blurt out suddenly and the wolf themed hero seems surprised, so does Alya.

"For wha-"

"For rescuing me back then, you got me out of the way and I never got the chance to thank you." You cut him off and he rubs the back of his neck slightly, mumbling a small 'no problem' before he turns away.

"Um, there's a fire escape ya both can climb down. Stay safe darlin's." He waves slightly before he jumps off the side of the building. You and Alya both race over to the edge to see if you can follow his form as he leaves you both on the rooftop, you watch silently as his silhouette leaps up, over and across buildings. You're glued to the spot as the sun's setting, Timberwolf's silhouette disappears from your sight and you force yourself to move from your spot after a moment. Glancing towards your friend she motions for you both to head to the fire escape and get down from the building, as you're climbing down from the buildings roof you note that he had left you and Alya on the roof of a small flower shop. You hop down and stretch for a moment before you stumble forwards, Alya having almost tackled you down.

"That. Was. So. Amazing! Oh my god! He was so fast as he ran across those buildings and  _I_  even got to interview him right afterwards. How wasn't he out of breath? Oh man, (y/n), we need to come up with a list of things to ask him next time! Maybe having him around coul-"

"Woah, slow down there Alya. He was just getting us out of the way of that brawl between him and Chat Noir. I doubt he really wants anything to do with interviews, plus he said he was just passing through Paris." You cut your friend off as you dust your outfit off before turning towards her and you frown seeing her expression turn from one of joy to defeat, you both knew you were right.

"But, I still have so many questions to ask him." She speaks looking down at her phone. You nod slightly as you place a hand quietly on her shoulder, a small gesture to try and cheer the other up before you both begin to walk the way you both assumed would lead you back to the campus. 

Alya cheers up almost immediately as the pair of you walk slowly back and you peer over her shoulder to see what she's grinning at. Raising an eyebrow you notice she's reading comments on her blog, you hum softly as you read them over her shoulder.

** {Jaguardo: 'dudes who's this guy? damn he's fast, good to know we're getting more protection in Paris' **

** TalentedBee: 'O.M.G why were LB and CN fighting with this new guy? I neeeeeed to know.' **

** XxAuthenticCatxX: 'Damn, new dude can move. Nice name, nice outfit. Gotta know though, where's the partner at?' **

** SmoothMarc: 'Chat's gotta learn to be more trusting, this guy doesn't seem too bad. Any bad guy would have just left the girls in the middle of the fight.' **

** SmilingMouse: 'That girl was certainly brave calling out like that, I wish I was as brave as her. She rocks.' **

** GracefulGold: 'You should totally get him in for another interview man, we need to know more about him.' **

** SamBlue: 'I wish I had the gall to stand up to people fighting, let alone the heroes of Paris when they're in a fight. That girl has my respect.'} **

You roll your eyes slightly, the comments continue on like this and you now feel defeated seeing them. You had been hoping to spare the newcomer any kind of harassment but it seemed all of Paris was more intrigued to know who he was, you glance to Alya who has the smuggest smile on her face as she turns to you causing you to once again roll your eyes as you turn a corner.

"Okay, fine, we can go looking for him... but what about following Ladybug and Chat Noir for the blog?" You have to ask, if Timberwolf ended up in a different area to Ladybug and Chat Noir how would Alya be able to film both? Unless she has a secret twin you're unaware of you honestly don't think it's possible to do. Shaking your head, you let out a soft sigh of relief as you come into view of your college. You feel like you've been walking for ages, your legs are sore and you've only just now noticed as you've only just turned to check your phone for the time. 6:22pm. You silently curse before your attention is brought back to Alya who snaps her fingers in front of your face.

"You didn't hear me, did you?" You shake your head at her question with a small sheepish smile on your face, rolling her eyes she laughs a bit as she points over to a group of people by the college steps and as you approach them, you realise it's your group of friends. Marinette, Nino, Adrien, Ivan, Rose, Juleka. There are others there but you don't really know their names as you haven't really had time to speak with them. You raise your hand slightly in a small wave, and they seem to notice. The whole group rushes over to you, asking you and Alya all sorts of questions, mostly related to the video Alya had posted a few minutes prior to you arriving at the school.

 

* * *

Letting out a soft sigh as you lean back in your chair after having just repeated the events that had happened with the new hero, though despite all the awestruck looks on everyone's faces you notice that Adrien and Marinette seem almost... sceptical of the whole thing. Frowning you shift in your seat.

"Everything okay Adrien, Marinette? You both don't seem convinced." You ask tilting your head and all eyes are suddenly on the duo now, Marinette seems to freak out a little but you're not sure if it's because of your sudden question or the fact everyone's staring at her now.

"Uh, well, you see. Maybe he could be truth instead of lie- I mean, maybe he's lying instead of telling the truth." She stumbles over her words and mixes them up, you can't help but giggle a little knowing she did this when she was nervous. You wouldn't have thought about whether or not the wolf themed hero was lying to you or not but something in his eyes told you it was truth, but now hearing Marinette's concern you were doubting yourself.

"Marinette's right, he could have been lying just to gain people's trust. I've never heard of a hero called Timberwolf before but I think we may need to be weary of him for now, at least until Ladybug and Chat Noir make their minds up about him." Adrien remarks as he looks between everyone in the room. Everyone nods slightly in agreement, it seemed like the best bet for now. You stretch slightly as the attention of everyone seems to turn to you and you freeze up slightly until you realise they're not looking at you but what's behind you, turning to look over your shoulder and towards the library door your eyes widen as you see who's there.

Long brunette hair messy and in a ponytail, dual coloured eyes catch your attention and you abruptly stand from your seat, sending the poor chair crashing to the ground. You can't help but stare at the guy in front of you, it's felt like ages since you last saw this guy. Under his arm is a couple of books and a folder, his bag is hanging from one shoulder.

" _Ya gonna stand there and stare at me all day (n/N)?_ " The male smirks a little and you stalk slightly over to him, you're not sure if you want to hit him or hug him and so you deciding not to decide, you punch him hard in the arm before hugging him.

" _Don't call me that in front of the others, Leon._ " You hiss back at him in English, glad that the majority of your French friends only know a few words. You step back at look over him, you're about to ask why he's here until you remember that your teacher was meant to send two students over and not just yourself. You grin at the other, much like an idiot you assume with how Leonidas grins back. He chuckles lightly as he pats your head lightly, you huff as he treats you a little bit like a child due to his height over you and you shake your head slightly before offering the other to join you and your friends, who are giving you all confused looks. You're glad that no one actually speaks and asks about it, though you can see the question in their eyes.

"Ah, sorry, this is my best friend Leonidas. We both went to the same school in Australia. He can introduce himself I'm sure." You speak as you take your seat before your friend can snag it from you, he takes a moment to find a seat before moving it so he can sit beside you.

"Not sure what you guys want to know about me so feel free to ask, though I'm pretty sure I'll have to introduce myself tomorrow during class. Though in all honesty, I came early so I could memorise the layout of the grounds." He speaks leaning back in his chair slightly, you're sure that one of these days gravity is going to get him and he, and the chair, will go crashing to the ground though you may end up being the one looking after this idiot as well as yourself.

 

* * *

 _Rolling your eyes at the groaning male beside you, you glance over to him. He has a cast on his arm and_ ALL _day he's been whining about how much his arm hurts and how much the cast makes his arm itch. You give him a small huff as he's about to start complaining again._

_"Another word Leon and I swear they'll have to wire your mouth shut." You bark slightly at him, you're only irritated because of the whining and all your other friends are surprised that you've put up with it for this long. Your attention turns back to the T.V to which you had been watching one of your favourite movies peacefully until your friend had woken up from his rather short nap. Though you're glad you didn't miss your favourite part because of him._

_"My arm just hurts (n/N)!"_

_"Yeah? Well maybe you'll think twice before rushing up a tree to get a cat out and then JUMPING right down! Especially considering you're afraid of heights!" You give Leon a very irritated scowl as he bursts into laughter, you're honestly confused as to why. Did he find your annoyance funny? Or the fact that he got injured? You weren't sure and you honestly didn't want to ask in fear of an answer._

_"Even so, quickest way down was to jump. Plus..." He pauses and turns to you, that stupid careless grin on his features. "One day, (n/N), you'll understand why I went out of my way to get them down even if I didn't have to and am afraid of heights. A good deed tends to bring good karma. Good luck essentially. It's why I'm always doing things for others."_

_"And why you drag me along?"_

_"Yup!"_

* * *

You still don't fully understand, he's always doing something stupid and reckless and he never seems to care to much about his own well being, you suppose that's why you make sure to keep an eye on him.

You almost jump out of your chair as someone startles you out of your thoughts by poking you and you turn to see who it was. Marinette. You take a guess and assumed by the look on her face that she's concerned about you, though you take a moment to collect yourself as she sits herself back down.

"-(y/n)? You weren't answering when I asked if you were okay?" She speaks softly, as if trying not to startle you again and you appreciate the thought and the comfort her soft tone gives you. You nod slightly as you try to think of something to say, something to cover up the fact that you were just reminiscing on things from the past.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay, just tired. Alya and I walked a really long way to get back here and I was sure we had lost our way once or twice." You stutter out with a small nervous laugh, you honestly were a little tired but not as much as your sentence was making it seem like. Marinette nods at your words, seemingly convinced with your answer and you're glad that no one actually questions you on your response. You start to zone out again as the group around you begin to chatter about the most recent events that have or will take place, though one thing does stand out to you and drags your attention back to your friend group. The conversation had turned to birthdays, this intrigued you because now, you knew when everyone's birthdays were which meant you were able to buy or get Marinette or even Leon to help you make them.

"Dude we should totally hold you a b-day party as your birthday's the closest." Nino speaks up as he leans back in his chair. Adrien shakes his head with a frown and in all honesty, you're not entirely sure why even though you know he's Gabriel Agreste's son and that his father probably has his schedule almost filled out. You assume that your friends father would allow him to have a simply party with some friends.

"I doubt he'd let me Nino, so there's really no point in me trying to get him to do anything. He's always busy." You scowl at the words, though it's not just the words of your blonde friend you're scowling at, you're also scowling at how abnormally quiet your best friend is being and you're about to say something to him when someone's phone goes off. Looking around to find out who's it is, Adrien's the one to apologise for the alarm and it seems everyone takes this as the sign to start packing up. You throw the strap of your bookbag over your shoulder, waiting quietly for everyone else to finish packing their stuff up. Once everyone has their stuff together you all walk alongside Adrien, who explains that the alarm was to remind him that he had a Chinese lesson today.

Waving to your friend as he gets into his limousine, you turn to Nino and Leon. Confusion making it's way onto your face as you notice that both Alya and Marinette have decided to leave without saying so much as a 'see you later'. You huff slightly as you cross your arms causing the two males you're by to laugh a little.

"So dude and dudette, shall we head to Adrien's and see if we can convince the boss dude to let us throw a bash for our bro?" Nino questions looking between you both and you shrug.

"Couldn't hurt, but do try to cut down the use of dude while we talk to Adrien's dad." You state sharply and he let's out a sheepish laugh before the three of you start walking to where Adrien lives. During your stay you had only gone to the blondes house once and that was for a group project a week or two ago, you hadn't really payed much attention then when he was taking you to his place though now you were planning on memorising the way.  
It takes a while for you all to walk to Adrien's house and you feel a little intimidated as you come up to the gate, Nino rings the bell and starts talking to someone on a monitor. Leon takes the opportunity to lean over to whisper in your ear.

"Question do you like the blonde boy?" You shove him back with a surprised noise that sounds almost like a squeak and before you can respond with an actual answer the gates to Adrien's house open. Nino motions for you both to follow and Leon strides ahead of you like nothing happened, you race after the pair as the make their way up the steps. Pushing open the door alongside your friends, you come face to face with the one and only Gabriel Agreste.


End file.
